Natural vitamins are organic food substances essential for the normal function of the mammal body. However, with few exceptions, mammals cannot manufacture or synthesize vitamins, and, consequently, vitamins must be supplied in the diet or as nutritional supplements. The amount of a certain vitamin that should be consumed depends on age, gender and type of vitamin. The Recommended Dietary Allowance (RDA) of a vitamin is the average daily dietary intake level that is sufficient to meet the nutrient requirement of nearly all (97-98%) healthy individuals in each life-stage and gender group. It is not recommended to consume vitamins at doses over the RDA, as high concentration of certain vitamins may cause health problems. Upper tolerable levels of a vitamin are typically identified as the level which “represents the maximum intake of nutrient that is likely to pose no risk of adverse health effects in almost all individuals in the general population” (Institute of Medicine, Food and Nutrition board. Dietary Reference Intakes: Vitamin C, Vitamin E, Selenium, and Carotenoids. National Academy Press, Washington, D.C., 2000).
For humans, fruit and vegetables are the main dietary source of vitamins, including the anti-oxidative vitamins vitamin E, vitamin A and vitamin C.
Tocopherol compounds, also called vitamin E, are active components found in vegetable oils. Vitamin E exists in eight different chemical forms, of which the most effective form in humans is α-tocopherol. Vitamin E activity refers to the physiological activity of this group of nutrient materials. Materials having a vitamin E activity are all derivatives of chroman-6-ol. These compounds are tocol derivatives having an isoprenoid C16-sidechain. The term “tocol” refers to 2-methyl-2-(4′,8′,12′-trimethyltridecyl)chroman-6-ol. These compounds, which include alpha-, beta-, gamma-, and delta-tocopherol, are of primary importance for vitamin E activity.
Recently published prospective health studies demonstrate that vitamin E supplement ingestion is associated with a reduced risk of coronary heart disease (CHD) in both women and men. For example, Rimm et al., (NEJM, 328, 1450-1456, 1993) showed that the risk of CHD diminished significantly as the daily supplemental level of vitamin E increased. This study indicates that the current RDA of 15-25 international units (IU) of vitamin E (i.e. 10-15 mg/day) may not be sufficient for obtaining the full protective benefits of vitamin E. Other studies have shown the beneficial function of vitamin E for protecting plasma LDL cholesterol and cellular components against oxidative damage, and for maintaining normal immunological function to protect the body against diseases. It has also been shown in a subject study, based upon an extensive battery of blood tests, that even high daily doses of vitamin E ingested by healthy elderly people for extended periods of time (i.e., 800 IU per day for 4 months), caused no side-effects, and no negative changes in general health or metabolic functions (Meydani et al., Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 68: 311-318, 1998). In contrast, significant improvements in T cell mediated function and significant increases in plasma vitamin E levels were noted. Vegetables oils, nuts, and green leafy vegetables are good sources of vitamin E. However, the amount of vitamin E provided by one serving of, for example, Mango fruit or Broccoli provides only about 5-8 percent of the recommended daily amount.
From the family of vitamin A compounds, retinol is the most active, or usable form, which can be converted to retinal and retinoic acid, other active forms of vitamin A. Carotenoids are a family of pigments that give fruit their yellow to red color. Of the pro-vitamin A carotenoids, β-carotene is more efficiently converted to retinol than other pro-vitamin carotenoids, for example α-carotene and β-cryptoxanthin. Other known carotenoids, such as lycopene, lutein and zeaxanthin are not sources of vitamin A, however, they are also important nutrients having potent anti-oxidative properties as well as anti-carcinogenic activity. Vitamin A plays an important role in bone growth, cell division and cell differentiation. Vitamin A, specifically retinol, is involved in maintaining the surface linings of the eyes, respiratory, urinary and intestinal tracts and as such has a role in preventing infection by maintaining those linings intact. Vitamin A is recently used for maintaining the integrity of the skin and mucous membranes and preventing bacterial and viral infection. It is also known to help regulate the immune system. The RDA for vitamin A is listed as Retinol Activity Equivalents (RAE) to account for the different activities of retinol and pro-vitamin A carotenoids and is currently 600-900 μg depending on age and gender. High storage levels of vitamin A in the body (hypervitaminosis A) can lead to toxic symptoms. There are three major adverse effects resulting from overdose of vitamin A: birth defects, liver abnormalities, and reduced bone mineral density that may result in osteoporosis. Toxic symptoms can also arise after consuming very large amounts of preformed vitamin A over a short period of time. Vitamin A is found in animal food products, such as liver, whole milk and whole eggs. However, high consumption of such food products is not recommended due to high content of fat and cholesterol. Consuming darkly colored vegetables and fruit containing β-carotene is therefore preferable. Moreover, the conversion of pro-vitamin A carotenoids to vitamin A decreases when body stores are full, which naturally limits further increases in storage levels and prevents hypervitaminosis A.
Vitamin C, also known as ascorbic acid, is essential for proper nutrition for various reasons, including but not limited to its role as an antioxidant. Many nutritional substances are destroyed by oxidation, but vitamin C, by becoming oxidized itself, can protect these substances (Understanding Nutrition, 294, Whitney and Rolfes Eds. 6th Ed., 1993). Food manufacturers will often add vitamin C to their products to protect the food from oxidation. Inside the body, vitamin C protects other vitamins and minerals from oxidation. For example, in the intestines, vitamin C protects iron and thus promotes its bioavailability.
Vitamin C participates in the formation of collagen, the fibrous, structural protein that comprises connective tissue, and in the metabolism of several amino acids, including amino acids which are converted into the hormones epinephrine and thyroxin. Exposure to colds and infection increases the need for vitamin C. Thyroxin, made with vitamin C, regulates the metabolic rate, which increases whenever the body needs to produce heat, for example during a fever or in very cold weather.
Different countries set different daily requirements for vitamin C, but most agree that about 10 mg each day will present vitamin C deficiency (scurvy). At 60 mg per day, the body will stop responding to further vitamin C intake. At 100 mg each day, all of the body's tissues are saturated, and the body will begin to excrete excess vitamin C. The Recommended Daily Allowance (RDA) of vitamin C in the United States is 60 mg per day. However, more vitamin C may be indicated if the patient has just gone through some physiological or psychological stress, consumes alcohol daily or smokes. Pregnant or breast-feeding women also require additional vitamin C, due to the portion of their daily intake that goes to the fetus or breast milk.
An excess vitamin C can be toxic, causing cramps, nausea and diarrhea and can also obscure the presence of diabetes. Toxic levels can start at 2 g a day. Good sources of vitamin C include citrus fruits, broccoli, cauliflower, strawberries, potatoes and organ meats such as kidney and liver.
In summary, obtaining vitamin A, C and E in the diet is necessary for keeping good health, and fruit and vegetables are preferable sources of these vitamins.
Pepper belongs to the genus Capsicum, which includes the species Capsicum annum and Capsicum frutescens from which most cultivated peppers are derived. Peppers are cultivated and used around the world as sweet peppers, such as the bell pepper; as pungent chili peppers, such as jalapeno peppers, as TABASCO peppers (used to make TABASCO sauce); and as a source of dried powders of various colors such as paprika. Pepper fruit, specifically those having red and orange-colored fruit are known as a source for carotenoids, including pro-vitamin A carotenoids. Vitamin C may be also present in sufficient amount, but fruit containing high vitamin C content are typically pungent. In pepper varieties having edible fruit the vitamin E content provides only for a low portion of the RDA per serving. High vitamin content is typically linked to pungent fruit having a thin pericarp, which is the edible part of pepper fruit. Such pungent fruit are freshly consumed as spices at small serving size, which dramatically reduces the vitamin content that may be consumed. The traits of pungency and thin pericarp, which are undesirable edible fruit, are difficult to remove by breeding and it is therefore expected that the development of plant capable of producing fruit having high vitamin E content at a commercial level from the pungent varieties would be lengthy and difficult.
Thus, it would be highly advantageous to have a pepper plant having fruit with elevated content of Vitamin E, and at least one of pro-vitamin A, vitamin C, while being devoid of pungency and other undesirable traits.